The Lost Guard
by Rowan Stormseeker
Summary: When the ex-captain of Luna's guard tries to commit suicide she sends him to Ponyville hoping that the mane six will help him see life is worth living. I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned. rated T for swearing and talk of suicide plus romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so tell me what you like and what you didn't**

* * *

><p>Flaming was in a small town called Ponyville. He had big plans for his worthless life tonight, and that is why he was in a bar, to get drunk enough to go through with it. Flaming Wind downed a mug of cider, "I'll get another one bartender" he called out, trying to drink away his anger and failure.<p>

He couldn't even protect Princess Luna from a giant freaking plant, let alone Tirek. Why should he even try? Soon enough he was approached by one of the many mare that was in the small bar. Like him she was a pegasus but unlike him she wanted a relationship. She sat on the stool next to him as he finished his second mug of cider. "Hey there handsome, what are you doing all alone during a night like this?" She asked

As he got up to leave Flaming said "leaving", but before he could walk away the mare called out to the bartender "could I get two more down here"?

Realizing that the mare was offering more alcohol to get him softened up, he began to move away, but was once again stopped by the mare's voice "you wouldn't leave after I bought you a drink, would you"?

Grumbling, Flaming sat back down and braced himself for the flirting that was sure to commence from the mare. As said mare leaned closer he inwardly flinched at the sweet perfume that she was heavily doused in. innocently flicking her eyes up and down his body, she asked "did your mare friend kick you out?"

Even though he knew she was playing him looking Flaming still answered honestly "I don't have a mare friend", trying to give the signal that he wanted to be left alone.

But the persistent mare still feigned shock at hearing that he was single "by the way my name is Bright Feather"

"Charmed, mines Flaming" he said, now realizing it was a race between him and Bright Feather, if he could finish his drink before she could get him talking.

Bright Feather smiled, causing Flaming to start to wish he had left when he had the chance. Almost done with the cider, Flaming noticed her mug was empty. She had finished without him even noticing. "She definitely looks tipsy enough to have finished her dri-"his thought was interrupted by Bright Feather pressing her lips to his, causing Flaming to push her back. "What was that!" he said angrily.

Bright Feathers looked unabashed as she saw him stuttering and said "oops, guess I'm more drunk that I thought".

Flaming realized that Bright Feather was going to keep this up and thought in best to let her down gently. Leaning in close he spoke in his most gentle voice "thanks for the drink, but I'm not really looking for love right now".

As Flaming paid for his drinks Bright Feather stuck out her bottom lip in a pout but to no avail. But as Flaming walked away she grabbed a pen from across the bar and scribbled down her address on it. Turning she saw that Flaming had just opened the door to the night, Flaming heard running and turned to see who it was, groaning as he saw it was the mare he had just turned down. She slowed to a walk and handed him the napkin with her address on it. "If you do end up looking for a relationship" she simply stated. She then turned back to the bar and walked inside.

Heading to the inn room he had rented with all the money he had from being one of Luna's personal guard. Flaming stumbled into his room and grabbed the rope he had purchased from the market that day. He walked over to the desk that was in the room and pulled the chair out from under it, dragging it to wall in the room. Standing on it he pulled out the hammer he had also bought and smashed holes in the wall till he exposed a group of pipes strong enough to hold his weight and tied the rope to them and the other end around his neck. Still on the chair, Flaming realized there was no going back after this, he also realized he didn't care, he grunted as he kicked the chair away from him and fell a few inches, slowing suffocating he smiled as he lost all consciousness. In his head he was floating in space, and Princess Luna was screaming at him, "CAPTIN FLAMING WING, WHAT THE BUCK ARE YOU DOING" she screamed at him "I HAVE SENT MY GUARDS TO GET YOU DOWN AND TO BRING YOU HERE NOW"

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Flaming thought, I should've seen this one coming. Suddenly everything started fade into blackness. "Um, Luna" Flaming spoke tentatively "I everything is getting blacker around the edges of my vision"

Before the princess could reply a voice came from nowhere "found him" and that's when Flaming vision and hearing faded away.

When Flaming regained consciousness he was in a hospital bed with a pounding headache and a terrible ache in his neck, he was also being glared at by a Lunar princess, "shit" Flaming muttered as be prepared himself for what was about to commence.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY SISTER CELESTIA WHERE YOU DOING" Luna screamed "HAD MY GUARDS ARIVED EVEN A MINUTE LATER YOU WOULD HAVE DIED"!

"I knew what I was doing and it was my choice to make" Flaming replied with more defiance than he had intended.

The lunar princess seemed to calm herself before she said in a much more calm tone "you will be under guard until you are fully recovered and then you will be escorted to Ponyville where you will live under guard until I have decided you can live alone".

If she expected a response she didn't receive one, the only response she received was a glare from Flaming before he let the feeling of helplessness overcome him. "Fine" he said, then with a satisfied nod she left the room and two guards come in.

**Fifteen days later**

Flaming had just finished his self-evaluation, he was fully recovered but Luna refused to let him leave the hospital that he had found was in Canterlot, the guards watched as he dropped out of bed and stretched his muscles and then in quiet fascination they saw him place his wings to the ground and pull his front hooves off the ground. He had done this for the entire week now, he would roll out of bed, stretch and then workout to rebuild the muscles he had lost during his recovery. As he began to lower himself to the ground and push himself up, the guards recognized that he was doing wing ups. A few hours later Flaming finished his workout and got back in bed, still drenched in sweat he had just nestled himself into the covers when Princess Luna burst into the room and said in a happy tone "I have just finished speaking to the doctors and they have decided that you are recovered enough to finally move to Ponyville."

"Oh yay" Flaming said in a bored tone, all he heard was that he was going from one prison to another.

Not seeming to notice Luna continued to say "and because there are no guards that live in Ponyville you are required to be in the company of the elements of harmony, I believe that they will be more able to help you get over this bout of insanity".

The Princess was taken aback by the smile that she was given from Flaming he had slowly warmed back up to her. She had come and visited him every day to check on her ex-captain of her guard and that had made him reconsider taking his own life. Still smiling replied to the Princess "that's a great idea, when can I leave"

Startling him Luna said "now, all your things have already been shipped there and the element of loyalty is here to escort you there, she is waiting outside".

Nodding he rose up and surprised everyone by walking over and opening the window before saying "that breeze feels nice", he then decided to have some fun with his new found freedom. "The train will leave in fifteen minutes so get ready to meet your new guard"

"Oh that's nice, but she will have to catch me before I can meet her" he said, a mischievous smile working its self onto his muzzle, "bye", he then jumped out of the now open window and let himself fall a few feet before flapping back up to the open window and calling inside "tell her to meet me at the train station in ten min-"he was interrupted by a large weight dropping on his back on forcing him to drop a couple feet.

Suddenly the weight lifted and a rainbow mane popped into his vision with a cyan face to go with it. "Hey I'm Rainbow Dash, your guard. I have to say, I knew you were gonna try and ditch me eventually but not this soon. My guess was it would be on the train".

Before Flaming could say anything he heard Princess Luna yell from the window "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING, GET BACK IN HERE NOW!"

"So ummm, I think we should go before she comes out here, and we have a train to catch", Flaming was expecting the cyan pegasus to tell him to get back in the hospital where Luna was raging at him, but to his surprise she glanced at him and replied "kay" before flying off in what Flaming assumed was the direction of the train station.

Flaming turned and was about to follow before glancing down at all the Canterlot nobles that were staring at him and then he turned his gaze to Luna bursting out of the hospital door and beginning to flap her wings up to him. He spun in the air and raced off to Rainbow Dash, he slowed enough to say in her ear "race you" before grinning and speeding up, only to be blown to the side by a rainbow blur.

At the train station Flaming stood panting as he looked at Rainbow Dash looking at him with an amused expression. "How are you so fast" he panted, out of breath.

"Practice" she said as the conductor yelled out "all aboard"

**One Hour Later In Ponyville **

Flaming stood looking at a small cottage that was next to the ever free forest. Rainbow had left him here with a timid yellow pegesus that had a pink mane which she hid her face behind "w-what's your have a name" she finally whispered after Flaming had observed the small cottage for a few minutes, he had been watching with a quiet fascination at all the animals that had been leaving and entering the small house.

"My names Flaming Wing, but my friend's called me Flame, what's your name" he asked.

She muttered something Flaming couldn't hear "sorry I didn't catch that" he said.

"m-my names Fluttershy" she said once again hiding her face with her pink mane.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fluttershy" Flaming replied

As Flaming saw how shy the mare was he decided to see if he could go to get some alone time, "as nice as your house is I think that would like to explore the town so I'll be back in a few hours" he said.

As he walked away Flaming looked back at Fluttershy trying to get the courage to stop him "w-wait y-you can't go" she called out meekly.

Flaming would have kept going had he not run into a lavender alicorn, she looked at him before a look of recognition crossing her features before turning to anger, awwwwww crap Flaming thought as he saw the alicorn's horn charge up in what he could only assume was a stunning spell. But before he reacted the yellow pegasus ran up and said in the loudest voice that flaming had heard her use since he got her said "no Twilight don't hurt him, Flaming turned to thank her but Twilight still fired the spell, hitting him dead in the chest, right before he lost consciousness he heard Twilight arguing that it was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

When Flaming woke up he was struck by a strange sense of Déjà vu, he was in a bed covered in blankets, and from the looks of it, in the house that he had seen all the animals coming and going from, "what happened" he said, not noticing the yellow pegesus that was a chair next to him.

"Oh you're finally awake" she said, speaking louder than he would have expected, Flaming realized that she was speaking loud so that whoever was in the next room could hear her.

He was about to reply when the lavender alicorn walked in the room, Flaming looked at her face and in her eyes as she said "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" in a hurried voice, and as she uttered those words he saw she was lying.

He took a deep breath, about to call her bluff when Rainbow Dash walked into the room and glared at the alicorn before smiling at Flaming, "well look who's finally up" she said while trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny" he said, almost defensive, before he felt something lick his neck ,staying as calm as possible, Flaming turned and saw that there was a small fox pup curled up next to him.

Fluttershy made a squeak as she realized that the little pup had crawled into bed with Flaming without her noticing, she made a move to pick up the sleepy fox, but Flaming gave her a look that told her it was fine before saying "its fine" quietly.

Fluttershy smiled as she realized that Flaming want to adopt the little pup. The little fox curled up next to Flaming head before yawning and resting its muzzle on Flaming's neck. "What's its name" Flaming asked in a quiet tone.

"Her name is Burning Tail" Fluttershy said in response before continuing "she was the runt of her litter so her family left her behind and nopony will adopt her because she eats meat".

As Fluttershy finished Flaming felt Burning snuggle closer, and as the three mares in the room saw it there was a collective "awwwwww" from around the room.

Smiling at Burning's cuteness he was caught unaware when Twilight asked "so we all know your name, but we don't know why we were asked to watch you".

Flaming pulled himself out of the bed, much to the disappointment of Burning, Flaming tried to change the subject by asking "where are the rest of the elements, I was under the impression there were six of you guys".

"There are, but the other three are waiting for us at Sugar Cube Corner" Twilight responded, "they want to meet you in a half hour", before Flaming could respond Rainbow spoke up "are you sure he is ready to get up" she asked.

Flaming said in a loud voice "I'll go on one condition, the pup comes with me" as he spoke, Flaming's eyes sought out Fluttershy's asking her permission. She nodded happily as Twilight spoke up "no, I don't think that is a good idea".

Twilight took a step back as she saw the glare that Flaming gave her, "then I am not going" he said with as much venom as he could muster.

The lavender alicorn was relived from the glare when Rainbow said "I think it's a good idea that the pup comes, she will give him some company", Twilight nodded at that, "Okay, good idea" she said in a hurry.

Flaming smiled at the mini-fox that was looking at him intently before hopping down and licking his hoof. "Fluttershy" Flaming began "What do I need to do to adopt a pet" he asked, making Fluttershy hop up and down in excitement.

**A Half Hour Later At Sugar Cube Corner**

Flaming was shocked to say in the least when a pink earth pony had screamed surprise as he walked into what resembled a giant gingerbread house. He had hopped back in a wing assisted jump on instinct, but had walked back inside once he had realized that it was a party.

As he roamed the party he noticed Twilight talking to the pink earth pony, an orange earth pony, and a white unicorn. Deciding to avoid them he moved in the opposite direction. While doing so he felt the fox pup poke her head out of the saddle bag that he had borrowed from Fluttershy. Smiling at Burning he didn't notice Rainbow Dash standing in front of him, and he bumped into her. She gave him an annoyed look before she saw who it was, "how's the party" she asked with a smile.

Ginning back Flaming replied "interesting, but I think that Burning is getting tired" he said as the fox gave a yawn that made Rainbow and Flaming laugh, "common, I'll show you back to Fluttershy's house, after all, that is where you will be living for a while" she said, "thanks" Flaming said, as Rainbow lead him out of the bakery.

Right before they took off in the direction of Fluttershy's house the orange earth pony ran out of the party and much to Flaming disappointment yelled out "y'all wait up now".

Rainbow looked at Flaming with a frown and said "I bet you want to meet the rest of the crew"

Much to her surprise Flaming grinned and said "nope, I didn't even hear anything, race ya" before taking off.

Flaming was expecting Rainbow to call him back down but to his surprise she just flew past him with a whoop. It took about two minutes to reach Fluttershy's house, when Flaming got there Rainbow was sitting and grinning at him, he on the other hand was panting and sweating. "One day" he said between pants "I'll beat you".

"I seriously doubt it, but you can keep trying" she replied.

It took them a minute before they both realized that Fluttershy was at the party still, "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Flaming tried before Rainbow saw what he was doing.

"Nope" she said, grinning despite the fact he had tried to trick her, "you need constant supervision, so it looks like I'll be crashing here for a while".

Flaming let himself in the cottage and held the door open for Rainbow "ooooooh, a gentlecolt" she teased.

"Ha-ha" he replied as he took off the saddle bag and carefully placed it on the sofa, small snores emanating from it.

"So you still haven't told my why you need us to watch you" Rainbow questioned.

"Well there's not much to say, Princess Luna doubted my mental stability and judged that her ex- captain of her guard needed supervision as to avoid me hurting myself" he explained.

"Okay, next question, why where you in the hospital, and why didn't you tell us that you are the ex-captain of Luna royal guard" she asked, almost accusatory.

"I assumed you knew that I was the ex-captain of the Princess and I was in the hospital to recover from some injuries that I intentionally caused"

The look on Rainbow's face conveyed her shock "why would you hurt yourself" she asked

Flaming was saved from answering by Twilight running in and zeroing in on me before yelling outside "its okay girls, he's in here"

Almost immediately the small cottage was swamped by Fluttershy and the pink and orange earth pony, along with the white unicorn from the party. Everypony looked at Flaming and began yelling, with the exception of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Not soon after all the screaming, Burning woke up and crawled out of the saddle bag that was still located on the sofa and let out a loud yip causing all the ponies to stop yelling but the pink one who continued yelling "so I said purple cupcakes, are you crazy", before Twilight said "Pinkie Pie" in a implying tone, causing the bubbly earth pony to fall into silence.

"Rainbow Dash, you have some explaining to do" Twilight said in an angry tone.

The pegesus in question was standing next to Flaming and answered in a bored tone "Burning was tired so I brought her and Flaming here"

"What in tarnation is a Burning" the orange earth pony said in a southern drawl.

"Burning is my pet fox" Flaming spoke up, "now I don't intend to be rude but who you are ponies" he asked.

Twilight gave an exasperated sigh as she explained who the new three ponies were, motioning to each pony as she said their name. When she finished Flaming introduced himself and much to the disappointment of Rainbow Dash, said "look girls, I'm tired and as fun as this has been, I'm going to bed"

"Oh no you don't" Flaming heard Twilight say as he felt himself get picked up by the alicorn's magic.

When Twilight's magic released him Flaming was fuming with anger, "you can't leave until I get some answers" she finished, a smug grin on her face.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Flaming said in defiance before jumping back and kicking off a wall, then flapping his wings fast he blew past the angry alicorn and her surprised friends, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, who was holding in a laughter.

Flaming immediately flew in an upside down loop to the back of the cottage before anyone could see him. He then counted to two hundred before entering the now empty house, as expected, it was empty, Everypony was out looking for him. As he walked to the sofa and scooped up the now empty saddle bag he felt Burning run up to him. Flaming grinned and put the pup in the bag. Suddenly Flaming heard hoof steps behind him and Rainbows voice saying "I figured you would come back for her".

"Are you gonna tell them where I am" Flaming asked.

To his surprise she grinned and said "nope, but if you follow me you can hide at my place".

Flaming briefly considered his options before replying "sure, just give me a minute to grab some things".

Flaming scribbled down a note for Fluttershy _I'll be back in the morning, I took a bottle of milk for Burning –Flaming_

As soon as he finished he walked over to Rainbow who was by the door. As they left the cottage he asked "how did you know that I'd come back"

"I just kinda thought it seemed like something you would do," she simply replied.

They flew in silence until they reached a floating cloud house. "Home sweet home" Rainbow said with a grin.

When they flew inside the first thing Flaming thought of was where he would put Burning. "Ummm Rainbow" he began "what am I going to do with Burning"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I had that same problem with my own pet, so I got Twilight to enchant the floor so animals can walk on it" she said.

True to her word when Flaming put down the bags that contained Burning, the little pup just ran in a circle on the soft clouds before curling up and falling asleep. Flaming took a minute to examine the room around him, there was a cloud sofa on the far wall under a window, to his right there was a door way into what he assumed was the bed room, to his left there was a kitchen and what looked like a bathroom. Rainbow saw his confused look when he saw the bathroom and explained "a few years back a couple unicorns' designed toilets that when you flushed the toilets teleport the contents to the sewage factory, its powered by several gemstones that I need to replace once a year".

"Cool" Flaming said "I'll take the couch for tonight I guess".

Rainbow rolled her eyes "I have a queen sized bed in my room, your sleeping with me."

Flaming just replied to that with an "alright".

Rainbow grinned and said "glad you're being mature about it".

Flaming grinned back "I had to share a bed with a different girl every night when I was a child, I lived in an orphanage and it was over crowded so I ended up sharing, so that doesn't really bother me anymore".

If Rainbow was surprised at Flaming being an orphan, she didn't show it, she only walked over to the bedroom and motioned for him to follow, when he reached the door she was laying on the bed and after a moment he laid down on the other side. "Flaming, can I ask you a question" Rainbow said.

"Sure" Flaming replied.

"I don't really want to be your friend" she began, slowly inching over to him "I want to be something more", Rainbow was only inches from Flaming now, she looked at his eyes as he said in response "Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy are the only ones who have shown me any friendship since I have gotten here" he could feel Rainbow's gaze on him, "and I would love to be your coltfriend, if that's what your proposing".

Flaming was surprised when Rainbow pressed her lips to his when he finished, but he leaned into it after a moment. When they broke away from each other they were both grinning. "We should get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow, after all, we did ditch Twilight and the others" she said as she cuddled up to him.

"Hmmm, sound thinking" was Flaming reply, "night Rainbow"

"Night Flaming"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of this new chapter, also I might shorten the chapters by a bit so I can update more often<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's ready for a third chapter? I hope you guys are.**

* * *

><p>When Flaming woke up he had a sleeping mare and fox pup on him, not that he was complaining, the said mare was resting on his chest and the fox was curled up next to his head with her head resting on his neck. Flaming let out a content sigh, this morning was just about perfect. Flaming didn't know how long he had lay there before he felt Rainbow stir and roll off of him as Burning woke up and yawned. Smiling, Flaming rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. After ten minutes of searching he had finally found what he was looking for, a box of cereal and some oatmeal. After pouring some of the milk he took from Fluttershy's into a bowl for Burning he made and ate a bowl of cereal before he made Rainbow oatmeal with some orange juice and brought it into the bedroom just in time to see her strain her sleeping hooves to where he had been sleeping. Grinning, Flaming gently woke her up "Rainbow, Rainbow, it's time to wake up", getting no response Flaming decided on another course of action, after putting down his marefriend's food he thought "this will either end really well or really bad", Flaming then laid next to Rainbow before kissing her neck.<p>

Like he pressed the wake up button Rainbow's eyes shot open and instead of sitting up like Flaming expected she just leaned up and kisses his lips before whispering in his ear "taking advantage of a defenseless mare are we" before nuzzling him.

Of all the reactions, this one was the Flaming least expected "I made you breakfast", he said reluctantly, knows that Rainbow would be too busy eating to do… whatever they had been doing, "and we both know you aren't defenseless", at that Rainbow grinned and said grin only got bigger as Flaming brought out the food he had made for her.

Instead of moving to the living room like he expected, Rainbow just leaned up against the headboard and pulled Flaming against her and cuddled with him as she ate. When Rainbow finished Flaming took the dishes to the kitchen and was washing them when he heard a commotion from outside of the cloud house. "that sounded a lot like… awwwwwwwwww crap" Flaming said to himself after drying his hoofs Flaming poked his head outside and saw Twilight slowly flying up to him.

He ran back inside and grabbed the saddle bag and put Burning in it with the now empty bottle that he had taken from Fluttershy's house. Running into Rainbows bedroom Flaming saw to his surprise that she was up and looking out the window at the angry alicorn that was rising slowly. "Well darn it, I was hoping to avoid this until later today" she said to him as she turned to him, she gasped in surprise as he pressed his lips against her, "if the pattern repeats then at the end of this I won't be conscious" he explained "and I want to have kissed my marefriend before I get knocked into next week".

Rainbow smiled at this before hopping out the window to talk to Twilight, after a moment Flaming followed in suite and quickly caught up to her, together they glided to the ground to confront the alicorn who was wobbling to the ground and collapsed in a heap on the ground,, "I'll be right back" Rainbow said before zooming off and helping her friend off the ground, say what you want but Rainbow was loyal, after she helped Twilight up she two mares began talking in hushed tones, not soon after Flaming was waved over by Rainbow who had an ecstatic grin on her face, when he showed reluctance he could see Twilight's eyes roll and her horn glow in a purple light that he was soon encased in and in a flash he was next to Twilight, who was now being glared at by Rainbow. "This is exactly what I mean" she said angrily as Flaming jumped back from the lavender alicorn, "you can't just use your magic on him whenever you feel like it"!

"Well you should have brought him back to Fluttershy's last night" Twilight nearly yelled "not let him sleep on your couch"

"Ummm couch?" Flaming asked before he realized his mistake

Twilights eyes widened in outrage, "what's that supposed to mean" she shouted whipping her gaze to Rainbow, making Rainbow to sink to the ground at the intensity of her words.

Flaming stepped in front of his marefriend and spread his wings in a defensive posture, all while glaring at Twilight before spitting in anger "I was at Rainbows hiding from you, the only one in this town that has tried to order me around, you freaking shot me with a spell when I was turned away and you are angry that I spent the night at Rainbow's"

The effect was instantaneous, Twilight began to cry quietly as his words pierced her like spears, then Flaming dropped down and pulled Rainbow up before spreading his wing over her back in a comforting manner, Rainbow looked up and smiled at him, which Flaming returned and began to walk away with her under his wing. Flaming was stopped by Twilight whimpering "p-please can you forgive me".

Flaming looked at Rainbow with a questioning look, when she nodded in conformation he removed his wing from her back and walked back to Twilight, he stared at her tear streaked face before answering "yes, yes I can forgive you Twilight, but you're going to have to earn it back my trust" Twilights eyes turned hopeful "what do I have to do" she asked.

"You need to apologize to Rainbow first" Flaming said.

Twilight nodded quickly at this and proceeded move closer to Rainbow and apologize for yelling at her "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash for yelling at you, can you me" she pleaded.

"Of course, what are a friends for" was the replied that Rainbow gave

Twilight moved to Flaming's other side so he was in-between the two mares he looked over and smiled at Rainbow, who nuzzled him before they all started walking to Fluttershy's house, after a few minutes when Flaming was checking on Burning, he felt Rainbow duck under his wing so it was on her back again. Flaming looked at her with an amused look in his eyes before she said "it's cold, you're warm" with a shrug.

Flaming didn't feel that cold but he was always warm so he didn't really notice when it was cold. After a couple more minutes of walking he noticed that Twilight had a look of confusion on her face, "everything alright Twilight" he asked.

Shaking her head before she said "I just feel like I'm forgetting something" shrugging she simply keep walking.

As they approached Fluttershy's Flaming felt Burning wiggle out of the bag and run up to the house before giving her best try at a barking but it only came out as some high pitched squeaks. Laughing at his pets cuteness Flaming kept walking up to the door before stopping and thinking to himself "wait, Twilight forgetting something, Burning barking, and I still haven't seen heads or tails of the pink party pony." Still thinking it through Flaming just noticed the blinds shaking.

Flaming jumped back just as the door opened with a blue glow surrounding it and a lasso flying towards him. Ducking under the lasso he jumped strait up and started flapping, however a large blast shook the ground and he was suddenly coated in party streamers, as he began to fall back to the ground a purple aura surrounded him and Flaming was lowered to the ground by Twilights magic.

Flaming smiled in her direction in gratitude before spinning around and yelling "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" in his angriest voice.

The orange earth pony that Flaming recognized as Apple Jack walked out of the house with the white unicorn, Rarity. From the forest Pinkie Pie wheeled out her party cannon. Flaming had just taken a breath to begin lecturing the three when Twilight smacked her face with her hoof "that's what I forgot" she exclaimed "I'm so sorry, I had some of my friends get together an ambush I case you ran away again".

"Alright, it's okay. But must ask why you feel the need to restrain me?" Flaming said, curious.

"Well Princess Luna said that under no circumstance are we to let you out of our sight, or else" Twilight gulped "you might die".

Flaming looked down "well everything the Princess does is for a reason" he said after a moment, then looking up he said in a lighter tone "well let's all go inside, its cold" he saw Rainbow shivering and smiled to her as he walked into the house, when he passed Apple Jack she gave him a distrustful look before following him and the others into the cottage.

Once in the cottage Flaming did what he had planned to do, he gave Fluttershy Burning to watch, "I just feel like she would happier around other animals until I can find where I will be permanently staying, and Twilight" Flaming turned to face the lavender alicorn "where are my things, the Princess said she shipped them over here and I would guess she told you the location".

Nodding Twilight said "yup Luna did tell me, she actually sent it all to my place, and it's… all still there"

"Would you mind keeping it all there until I get a place to stay" Flaming asked.

"Of course, however, we have been instructed to inform you that you will be in our company at all times, including night. Our original plan was for you to rotate through all of our houses, a different house each night" Twilight started, "but some, complications arose in our plan, in fact, one such complication popped this morning during Rainbow Dash's and my, chat" she finished.

"And this means?" Flaming asked only to be spun around and kissed on the lips by Rainbow.

"That means you're moving in with me" she whispered in an almost seductive tone.

After a moment, Flaming broke out in a grin and kissed her back, oblivious to the others in the room.

"Umm. I do not mean to interrupt this show of passion, but WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN" Rarity screamed before grabbing Rainbow and dragging her away from Flaming, "time to share details" Rarity said in a sing song voice, making Flaming laugh.

"I just remembered something" Twilight said "Rainbow only has one bedroom in her house".

Before Twilight could figure out Rainbow and Flaming shared a bed last night, Flaming excused himself and went upstairs to hide from Apple Jack, who had gotten an angry look on her face and was glaring at him. She had been doing so since Rainbow had kissed him. Once upstairs he looked out the window and saw Fluttershy tossing some seeds to chickens. Shrugging he sat down before he heard hoof steps and Apple Jack's voice "gimme one minute Twi, I just gotta take care of somthin", after a moment's hesitation Flaming jumped out the window and glided down to Fluttershy, accidentally startling the chickens into a squawking mess. Fluttershy jumped at the sound of Flaming's landing, she relaxed when she turned and saw who it was. Turning back around she proceded to feed the reassembled chickens. Just as Flaming was about to speak up he saw Rainbow run out of the cottage with Rarity chasing after her. Rainbow looked around and spotted him before making a beeline to him. She stopped and whispered in his ear "my place, now" before taking off in the direction of her house.

Flaming looked back at the white unicorn and rocketed off, trying to catch up to Rainbow while Rarity yelled something he didn't catch. He slowed down when he got to Rainbow. For a couple minutes they flew in silence, Flaming broke that silence when they reached Rainbows house "what was that all about" he questioned.

Rainbow just rolled her eyes and said "Rarity being Rarity".

As they were entering Flaming glanced at a clock that was somehow suspended on a wall. It was only one in the afternoon, "so whatcha want to do" he asked, but as he turned around he saw Rainbow was only a couple inches away from his face. Before he could react she lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. She gasped as Flaming flipped them so he was leaning over her, he kissed her before getting up quickly and darting into the bedroom and leaping on the bed. Flaming had just laid down when Rainbow ran in, she paused before grinning and jumping on the bed next to him and giving him a teasing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha and there we end the chapter. I won't be putting up chapters every day anymore, I've gotten behind in my school work and need to catch up, and so the next update may take a few days.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been brought to my attention that I have not described what Flaming looks like. He is a dark gray pegesus with dark red swirls on his wings, hence the name Flaming Wing. I will be leaving off where the last chapter ended.**

* * *

><p>Flaming leaned into the kiss, making it last longer, but he was surprised when Rainbow pulled back before pining him down again. After gazing into each other's eyes for a second Flaming flipped Rainbow so she was under him, grinning he hopped off of her. Rainbow sat up with a disappointed look on her face before she saw Flaming's mischievous grin on his face. With a growl Rainbow lunged at him and pinned him once again to the floor, "so you like being on the top then" Flaming said while trying not to laugh.<p>

With another growl she kisses him before getting up "well you won't find that out until tonight" she said seductively.

Trying not to laugh at expression Flaming got as he realized what she was implying Rainbow laughed and walked out of the bedroom. "But until then you and I are going to Twilights castle to pick up your things" she said as Flaming walked out of her bedroom while tightening on his borrowed saddle bag.

Flaming then followed Rainbow as she leaped out of the window, "these windows are used more as exits that the door itself" Flaming thought to himself.

As they were flying to the castle Flaming noticed a confused looking gray pegesus mare with bubbles for a cutie mark and a post service vest on and a large bag walking on the ground. "Hey Rainbow, you know just about everypony in town right?" Flaming asked, after she nodded he continued "do you think you would know who she is looking for" and he motioned towards the confused pegesus.

Rainbow spread her wings and slowly banked over to the pegesus with Flaming in suite and called out "hey Derpy, need a hoof?"

Derpy looked up motioned for Rainbow to meet her on the ground. Rainbow looked back at Flaming who shrugged before diving past Rainbow onto the ground. Rainbow landed soon after and together they walked to the smiling mare that Flaming now saw had her right eye lolling uselessly, "I'm so happy to see you, do you know who a" Derpy pulled something out of the mail bag "Flaming Wing" she continued "he has no address and I don't recognize the name".

Smiling Flaming said "I'm Flaming" he said after a moment.

Derpy's smile got only wider "nice to meet you, do you have a place you want me to leave your mail or will you take it with you" she asked.

"I'll take it now if you don't mind" Flaming responded.

Derpy handed him two envelopes, one a deep purple color and the other a bright pink. Flaming recognized the deep purple envelope as one of Princess Luna's, and though he didn't recognize the pink envelope, he guessed that it was from Pinkie Pie. "Thanks" he said with a warm smile before putting them both in the saddle bag and turning away and flying off.

Just before Rainbow could fly up to Flaming Derpy tapped her shoulder, "hey Rainbow, can I ask you a quick question" the gray mare was blushing slightly.

"Of course" Rainbow replied in a slightly questioning tone.

"I-is Flaming ummm" Derpy said still blushing furiously "is he ummm single" she squeaked out.

Rainbow glanced back to make sure that Flaming was out of earshot "well, I hate to be the one to tell you this but, me and Flaming are kind of, dating all ready" she said a little hesitant.

Derpy seemed a little crestfallen at this news, but brightened up interlay when she remembered the law that had been pasted a few years back, when the male to female ratio reached an all-time low Princess Celestia had passes a law allowing herding. Herding was when a male could mate with multiple females.

Rainbow saw Derpy smile a little for no reason and briefly wondered why, but shrugged it off, "who knows why Derpy does anything" she thought to herself before walking away and calling back to Derpy "cya later Derpy".

Derpy waved goodbye and Flaming and Rainbow waved back. When Rainbow finally reached Flaming he was hovering in place waiting for her, "what was that about" Flaming asked.

"Nothing, Derpy just a quick question about you" Rainbow replied, now inches away from him.

"Well that lets head over to Twilights then, we don't want to keep her waiting" he said,

After a few more minutes of flying they reached the Friendship castle and entered the front door were they saw Twilight running over in a panic "Flaming, I think that someone stole your things" she cried out "I had the royal delivery ponies put your things in one of the empty rooms but when I check on it today there were only three saddle bags",

Flaming didn't panic at all like the two mares expected, he just smiled and said "well that's all I own".

After walking past the two mares he got spike to show him where his things were. As he walked out the door he heard Rainbow running to catch up with him. Flaming turned, expecting her to ask him for an explanation, but all she did was look at him challenging before taking off. Realizing that it was a race a moment to late Flaming took off after her.

Flaming reached Rainbows house seconds after she did, after putting his stuff down in the bed room he walked out into the living room to see Rainbow turned away from him reading something. Realizing that he had forgot to read his own letters he made a mental note to do so. Rainbow turned around and in her hoofs was a small book labeled How to Get Your Stallion to Open Up. Rainbow quickly explained "Twi teleported this book over to help me get you to tell me about your past a little more".

Flaming walked over slowly and kissed Rainbows lips gently before saying "you could have just asked, we could probably make a game out of it" he suggested.

Grinning in a sultry manner, Rainbow slowly moved closer and leaned in, wrapping her front legs around the back of his he neck and pressing her forehead to his "mmmmmmmm, what type of game" she whispered seductively.

"Not that type of game" Flaming said rolling his eyes "just because I'm a stallion doesn't mean I constantly want sex"

With a fake pout Rainbow disengaged with him as he added "not that I don't want sex, it's just that isn't the time, and I was suggesting that you ask me a question and I ask you one".

"Well it's not as fun as _my _idea, but I guess it may get more questions answered, can I go first" Rainbow said.

"Alright, shoot away" was Flaming's reply.

"So you said you used to live in an orphanage, what the story behind that" she asked.

After a moment's hesitation Flaming said "my father was killed by a rouge griffin outlaw when he was patrolling the border, and soon after my mother fell into a deep depression and died from dehydration, leaving behind a three year old foal. That foal was me. I grew up with only the faint memory of my parents while in the Canterlot orphanage. So now I have a question for you, why were you so kind to me when you had just met me".

"well at first it was because you're a head turner, but after I heard that you had been stunned by Twilight I raced over to Fluttershy's as fast as I could, I even accidentally did a sonic rainboom I was trying to get to you so hard, after I got there I realized that I hadn't been able to stop smiling since I had dropped you off at Fluttershy's. you're the first person who has ever made me smile for that long other than my friends, and then I realized that if I was happy you were happy, and I when I saw how angry and sad you where I wanted to make it go away" Rainbow said without any embarrassment at her confession.

In a dark gray flash Flaming had sealed the distance between Rainbow and himself to a mere inch, and was looking at Rainbow with a look that somehow conveyed his total appreciation to her. He slowly leaned over and nuzzled her. Before he could lean away she trapped his lips with her own, caressing them with an intensity that surprised both of them. Reluctantly stopping they both came up for air. "Alright" Flaming said, "was that kiss on my first night here your first" he asked.

Rainbow reluctantly nodded, afraid to admit her inexperience. "Well it was mine too, and in my opinion" at this he leaned in and whispered in her ear "you are exceptionally good at it" before attempting to move away.

However Rainbow had other ideas, she kissed him passionately again, pulling him down on top of her before wrapping her legs around his torso when he tried to pull away. She glared at him "don't you dare play hard to get" she growled "besides, it's almost time for bed, and you are taking me to dinner".

**11:00 walking back to Rainbow's House**

Flaming felt Rainbow shiver from the night under his out stretched wing, "its cold tonight isn't it" he said as he felt Rainbow snuggle closer to him.

"hmmmm yeah, it is" she said "let's get back to my place so you can warm me up".

Smiling lightly at what Rainbow was implying he whispered in her ear "now what's that supposed to mean".

Rainbow chose to reply by pressing her lips to his, "you know what that's supposed to mean".

"How was dinner" Flaming questioned as a group of foals ran past giggling.

Before she could answer a little pegesus with a light purple mane and orange fur rushed over, "hey Rainbow Dash, is that your coltfriend" she asked innocently.

"Yes he is and what are you doing out this late Scootaloo" Rainbow said.

Ignoring Rainbows question Scootaloo continued "so this is the one that Apple Jack was complaining about".

"What" Rainbow and Flaming said at the same time in shocked tones.

"Hey is that Rainbows coltfriend" a white unicorn yelled out as she ran up with a yellow earth pony.

All three fillies started talking about Rainbow's new coltfriend before Apple Jack came down the road and yelled "Apple Bloom, you get yourself over here right now" without noticing Rainbow and Flaming.

Rainbow turned around and called out "hey AJ".

Finally noticing the two pegesus Apple Jack started to scowl "whatcha need Rainbow" she said as she walked over.

Flaming took a step forwards and spoke in a low tone "I need to know something".

Rolling her eyes Apple Jack said "what" annoyed.

"Why were you complaining to fillies about me being in a relationship with Rainbow" he asked.

Flaming saw her tense up before turning around and running away. Rainbow walked up to him "come on, let's head home

* * *

><p><strong>This story is borderline M rated now, so don't get surprised if it changes. Once again pm me or review what you liked and didn't, it really helps me out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I'm taking so long to update guys, I have a lot on my metaphorical plate right now between school, my friends and family. Anyway, this next chapter will be written from Flaming's view, please tell me if you like this style.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash's house 12:00<strong>

"I'm so sorry for how Apple Jack has been acting, I don't know what is with her right now" Rainbow said as she sat next to me sat her couch.

"I'm sure she'll cool down" I reassured her "either way I'm going down to her farm to sort it out with her".

"Are you positive that's a good idea" Rainbow said worried.

"I'm sure of it" I said, leaning on her side and then whispering in her ear, "now didn't you have something to show me", before walking into her bedroom, leaving her to run after me.

**Rainbow Dash's bedroom 7:00**

I woke up to feel Rainbow on me cuddling me. "Oh Flame" she said in her sleep.

I sighed, we hadn't even had sex last night, all we had done was cuddle and talk about Rainbow's childhood in Cloudsdale, and how it was being Luna's royal bodyguard, and yet Rainbow was moaning my nickname in her sleep. Part of me was screaming for joy and another, darker part of me was still begging for the eternal silence and peace from my past failures through death. But I knew I couldn't do that now, if there was any after life than I would spend it hating myself for hurting Rainbow. I knew she would be hurt by my death. I didn't know if I loved her, but I defiantly felt very strongly about her. Strongly enough that I would stay in this world to bring her happiness.

I tried to move away but the sleeping mare wasn't having any of it, she just tightened her grip and moaned my name louder, she was probably having a dream about me right now. Realizing this I whispered in her ear "Rainbow" as seductive as I could. The effects where immediate, Rainbow started squeezing me before her eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly noticing our positions she said hastily "I'm sorry for anything I may have done" in a guilty tone.

Smiling I leaned in and whispered in her ear "the only thing I'm sorry for is not being in the dream with you".

Rainbow looked up with lust darkened eyes, "well we can always reenact it" she suggested.

I took an inched back, not realizing how close I was to the edge of the bed until I fell off of it. Rainbow slid on me before whispering in my ear "and this is how my dream started".

I moved up and started kissing her neck, making her moan, I stopped long enough to mutter in her ear "so when did this happen" before I kept kissing.

Rainbow collapsed on me, after a moment I flipped us so that I was on top. I leaned down and kissed her gently before standing up and moving away. Rainbow looked at me with a hurt expression that made my soul ache to jump on her and kiss her until my lips hurt. "Rainbow, even though I want to do this, I don't think that I can. Not yet."

Rainbow looked down in what I assumed was hurt, I quickly moved over to her and lifted her head so I could look into her eyes before I kissed her. "Rainbow Dash, you are the most beautiful mare I have ever met and I am still wondering how I got you for all my own, when you get sad I get sad, and you are the only mare I have ever wanted to just lay next to all night and hold" I said surprising myself.

Rainbow looked at me with shock evident on her face before lunging at me and pinning me down, "I'll wait as long as you want too Flame" she said, using the nickname I told her last night, before kissing me firmly on the mouth.

When she stopped to get air I waited for her to take a breath before kissing her back, while I was kissing her I felt her giggle against my mouth. When we broke away she was still giggling. "That is the first time I have ever heard you giggle" I said.

"Well stick around and you might hear it more" she said, "Besides, I don't really giggle".

As looked at the clock on the wall "I need to go talk to Apple Jack soon" I said reluctantly.

Rainbow looked at me before saying "well I am supposed to stay with you at all times, but, I'll make an exception on one condition".

"And what would that single condition be" I asked.

"Five more minutes"

"Deal"

The five minutes of cuddling and kissing went by faster than I thought they would. "I have to go" I said a little hesitant, "are you sure that you won't get in trouble for letting me go".

"Positive, now go before I change my mind" she said.

"No you won't" I said, calling her bluff.

"I meant about the just five more minutes thing" she said with a grin.

I will freely admit, I was so tempted to stay a little longer but I still I walked over to her and kissed her before saying "I'll be back soon" and jumping out the window. "Now I'm not using the doors" I thought to myself.

After a couple minutes of aimless flying I realized I had no idea where Apple Jack lived. Looking around I saw a familiar gray mare flying under me. I dived down till I was at her level and a couple feet in front of her. "Hey Derpy, long time no see." I said.

Derpy smiled and said "hi Flaming, you know you can just call me Ditsy".

"Okay then Ditsy, I have a quick question, do you know where Apple Jack lives" I said.

"Yup, I can even show you the way there" she stated happily, her right eye temporarily correcting itself before dropping back down.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to take me there" I said quickly, "besides, you must have something else to do".

"It's no problem, really I was just flying around" Ditsy said in a happy tone.

"Alright" I said "if you're sure".

Ditsy started to fly off and I quickly caught up to her. "Thanks Ditsy, this means a lot" I told her.

"I'm just happy to help out a friend" Ditsy said.

After a couple minutes of slow uneventful flying Ditsy asked a question "so Flaming, have you heard of herding"?

I was surprised that Ditsy would bring up such a topic but answered never the less, "I have".

Ditsy keep on going "what do you think of it".

"Well it makes sense but I don't really have an opinion other than that" I said.

Ditsy seemed to accept this for an answer and we flew for a few more minutes until I spotted some large apple tree orchards. "Okay Ditsy, thanks for the help finding this place" I said.

Ditsy smiled and said "I'm just happy to help" before turning back and flying back to Ponyville.

"Bye Ditsy" I yelled to her, after a moment I heard her yell back the same.

I spotted a house and glided down to the front door I knocked gently. After waiting for a minute I was about to knock again before I heard a voice from inside the house "common in" in a southern accent.

As I walked in the house I was once again directed by the voice that I now could tell was from a quite elderly mare. "In the livin room sonny".

As I was walking to what I assumed was the living room and I passed a stair case I was hit by something and got thrown on the ground with it on top of me. What I now knew to be a pony jumped off of me and glared. After a moment I heard the pony say "Hey, what are you doin here".

I realized that the pony was Apple Jack "I came to talk to you" I said.

The elderly mare walked out and said to Apple Jack, "go on outside and talk to your coltfriend, it's been to long since you had one any way".

"He's not my coltfriend Granny" Apple Jack said in an embarrassed tone.

"Well then get on out there and fix that" Granny yelled as she pushed me and Apple Jack outside.

Once I was outside Apple Jack spun to look at me before saying "so why are you here".

"I came to ask you why you don't seem to like me" I said.

Apple Jack sighed and said "walk with me" before walking toward the apple orchards.

When I caught up with her she began "it's not that I don't like you, I just don't know enough about you to trust you, so I don't, and neither should Rainbow."

"Seems like a good reason, but that's not all of the story, is it" I said in reply.

"Fine, the reason I don't seem to like you is because after I first saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you, and it hurts to see someone you like be touched by someone else, especially because that mare that is touching him is your friend" Apple Jack yelled, before shoving her lips against mine.

I quickly jumped back from the kiss, "Apple Jack, what was that" I asked but Apple Jack had already started to run away crying, back to the house.

I started to go after her but a big red earth pony stepped in front of me. Before I could say anything I felt something smash into the side of my head. I fell to the ground and watched everything fade into blackness.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with a pounding head ache, "what happ-"I was interrupted by Rainbow kissing me hard on the lips. I hadn't even noticed her. When she removed her lips from mine she said angrily "you have some explaining to do".

I quickly filled her in on what had happened at Apple Jack's home. "So that explains why she keep apologizing, her and big Mac keep saying sorry but wouldn't tell me why".

"I can only assume that big Mac is a big red earth pony" I said.

"Yeah he is"

"Well he knocked me out because he saw Apple Jack running away from me crying" I said.

Rainbow's eyes widened "you made AJ _cry_, I have never even seen her tear up, what did you do" she said in utter disbelief.

"He didn't do anything" Apple Jack called out from the door way "I was my fault".

"Okay, I feel like everyone here but me is in on a secret" Rainbow said exasperated

After looking for confirmation from Apple Jack I turned to Rainbow and said "I'm gonna leave you two alone" while I got up and walked outside the room and closed the door.

As I sat down on one of the chairs next to the door Rarity walked up and sat down next to me "hello Flaming" she said "how are you".

I didn't say anything for a moment, I was thinking about the two mares that were in the room next to me. "Oh, I'm sorry Rarity, I'm just a little distracted right now".

"Whatever for darling" the unicorn said.

"Oh just relationship stuff"

"Are you and Rainbow fighting" she asked.

"Oh no, not at all. It's just me figuring out how to navigate through my first relationship" I said.

"This is your first as well, it would seem that you and Rainbow are both in you first relationships with each other" Rarity said excited.

"This is Rainbow's fist relationship" I said quietly.

"Yes it is, didn't she tell you that" Rarity said "she wasn't hiding it"

"I guess it never came up" I said, as Rainbow and Apple Jack walked out of the room.

I guess I expected to see them at each other's throats, but surprisingly Rainbow looked at me and smiled at the same time as Apple Jack. "Ummm, what happened in there" I asked.

"We need to talk at my place" Rainbow said, her smile flattering a little.

"Alright, let's go now" I replied walking away.

Some nurses tried to stop me but stopped when they saw me flying away, apparently they expected me to be barely able to walk.

When we reached Rainbow's house she went in before me, as I walked in she kissed me like it was the last one we would be sharing for a while. "Rainbow, what's wrong" I said.

She bite her lip, which I found freakin adorable "Apple Jack wants to be in a herd with you"

That when I said one word that I'm not positive was is the best one to say, but it made her start to look hopeful, I guess she thought that If I made a herd she would lose me, but I didn't want to, no I couldn't lose her, so the word I said was just a simple "no".

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was super fun to write, I think I might write some more from Flaming's perspective in the future. So expect me to write from his point of view in later chapters. As always, please review about what you liked and didn't, it helps me.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Apologize my dear friends and followers, the sixth chapter of the lost guard was "corrupted" somehow and so I have to rewrite all of it. So that sucks. And because I have begun to lose some of my inspiration for this story and I need some ideas, if you have an idea or a thought that you wouldn't mind sharing, you can PM me with it and if I feel like it fits then I may add it in.

Rowan Stormseeker


End file.
